


Whispering to your heartbeat

by The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Golden Lovers, Hitting you in the face with a fucking shovel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me/pseuds/The_Dark_Is_Afraid_Of_Me
Summary: The achy tiredness creating this sort of numbness in his fingertips and chest, silencing his mind from its none stop traffic. All he wanted was to sleep, to step into his bedroom and collapse on his bed, sleep for a million years.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	Whispering to your heartbeat

Fox was tired. It was in his bones while he walked down the hall to his apartment. The achy tiredness creating this sort of numbness in his fingertips and chest, silencing his mind from its none stop traffic. All he wanted was to sleep, to step into his bedroom and collapse on his bed, sleep for a million years.

He nodded to fellow guard passing by, Scorch and Foster. Two good men that he'd supported on their mission on the dells down in the lower levels of coruscant when it went wrong. They earned his full respect with how they commanded and help their men and his. They were promoted to captains after that mission. It made his pride swell seeing the two smile as they nodded back, Fox barely catching how they held hands. Riduur.

With that in mind he walked faster to his apartment. Remembering what was waiting for him there. He couldn't help smiling as he pressed in the key to the lock. Already hearing Thorn's footsteps coming towards the door.

It opened to Fox showing his lover with his top armor off, leaving only his kama, hip, and leg armor on. Thorn was smiling brighter than any star Fox had seen. Everyday his smile only grew brighter. Deepening the now forming crows feet and smile lines. He loved Fox and Fox loved him.

"Thought you were working late tonight Love." Thorn chuckled as Fox fell into his embrace. Wanting to feel his cyare's arms around him.

Fox sighed softly into Thorn's chest, "I got done earlier so I could see you before you leave." His hand ran through Fox's hair, no doubt smiling down at his love.

"I don't leave for another two hours you fool." He laughed softly, craning his neck to kiss Fox's head. Fox huffed.

"Just means more time to lay with you." Fox whispered into Thorn's heartbeat. "I won't see you for another two weeks. You'll be on Scipio. Not here with me." He whined softly, teasing Thorn. Thorn only laughed. His hand came to rest on the collar of Fox's armor his other pushing his chin up softly to look him in the eyes. They both lean forward resting their foreheads together in a keldabe kiss.

The warmth of each others warm lingered as Thorn spoke. "I'll never leave you for too long Fox, just two weeks. And if I get lost, I'll always find my way back to you my love."

**_But he never came back._ **


End file.
